poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
The Last Devil Dogs
Rosy's Secret/The Last Devil Dogs is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, Cartoonlover, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Rosy starts to struggle with her secret when after two new minks join the Pound./Four new Devil Dogs arrive from the future and try to cause calamity, but Jayden tries to reform them. Plot Act One: Rosy's Secret Part One ( Tony and Rosy are seen at the park.) Rosy: Tony? Tony: Yeah? Rosy: I have something to tell you. Tony: Go on. Rosy: Well, I... Never mind. Tony: Oh well. It's okay if you don't want to tell me. Where do you want to go next? Rosy: Probably to the movies. Tony: Okay. What movie do you want to see? Rosy: Maybe I would like to see a romantic comedy called The Peasant's Passion. Tony: Oh! I love that movie. I heard that Tom Shanks is in it. (Gamma teleports in front of Tony and Rosy.) Gamma: I have good news for the both of you. Two minks are going to join the puppy pound as new staff members. Tony: Cool! Rosy: That sounds wonderful. Gamma: When you two get back, I'll introduce you to the two minks. Tony: Okay, Gamma. (Gamma disappears.) Rosy: Well, Tony, let's go see the movie. Tony: Okay. (Back at the puppy pound, Holly and Cooler are greeted by two minks(Witty and Zany).) Witty: My name is Wendell Tennyson. You can call me "Witty". Zany: I'm Zelda Anderson. You can call me "Zany". Witty: Normally, I usually spend my time alone. (Zany stands on her hands.) Zany: You can always count on me to be the life of the party! Holly: Well, it's good to have you two here as our new staff members. (Tony and Rosy enter.) Tony: Jeez. That movie was kinda weird. Rosy: I know. It wasn't good, it wasn't bad, but boy, was it out of the norm... (Rosy spots the two newbies.) Rosy: Hey! Those must be the new staff members. Tony: Let's go meet them. That girl mink over there looks very cool. (Tony and Rosy walk up to Witty and Zany.) Tony: Hello. (Zany and Witty notice Tony and Rosy.) Zany: Hi! (Rosy starts to feel funny.) Zany: Is she okay? (Rosy quickly composes herself.) Rosy: I'm fine. Just a slight stomach ache. I'm Rosalita Dickens, but you can call me Rosy. Tony: I'm Anthony Rigs. You can call me Tony. Zany: Pleased to meet ya. Wanna see me do a trick? Tony: Sure. What can you do? Zany: I can bounce on my tail. Tony: (Amazed) Awesome! Zany: Now, for a demonstration. (Zany jumps up and uses her tail to bounce. Tony applauds.) Tony: Cool! Zany: I learned that trick when I was a baby. Cooler: Neat-o. We could use a mink like you here at the pound. Zany: Really? Cooler: Yep! Zany: HURRAY! Cooler: Glad you're excited. Zany: I got a job! Did you guys hear that?! Rosy: Yes.... (Rosy blushes. Later at the pound, Zany is seen entertaining Winky, the younger Pound Purries and younger Pound Puppies.) Zany: Watch me bounce. (Zany bounces with her tail. The younger pups and kittens watch in awe. Rosy is watching from behind a corner.) Rosy: (Sighs) She's... the one for me... (Tony enters.) Tony: Hi, Rosy. (Rosy notices Tony.) Rosy: Oh hey Tony. Tony: Zany sure is fun to have around at the pound. Rosy: Yeah, she is. (Thinking) And she's really cute, too. Tony: I'm glad that Cooler and Holly hired her. Did you know that she came out of the closet? Rosy(surprised): She did? When? Tony: About three weeks ago. Rosy: I see. Tony: So what was that secret you wanted to tell me? Rosy: You promise you won't tell? Tony: Yes. (Rosy whispers into Tony's ear.) Tony: Well, there's nothing to be ashamed about that. Rosy: Really? Tony: Yep. Rosy: But how will the others react? Tony: Don't worry, I won't tell them. Part Two (Later in the cafe.) Cooler: What was eating Rosy? Tony: I don't know. She probably has a stomach ache. (Rosy and Faith are at another table.) Faith: Rosy, you're acting kinda funny today. Rosy: I think I'm coming down with something. Faith: I hope it's not a fever. If it is, I better take you to Elaine. Rosy: I don't think its a fever. Faith: Stomach aches? Rosy: Maybe. Faith: I better get some stomach medicine. (Faith gets up and exits the room. Rosy looks at Zany and blushes.) Zany: OK, everyone. I got a great joke. What does Pupzan say when he sees a herd of elephants? (Everyone is silent, unable to come up with an answer.) Zany: He says "Oh, look. A herd of elephants.". (Everyone laughs.) Cooler: Clever. (Faith returns with the stomach medicine.) Faith: I've got the stomach medicine for you, Rosy. Rosy: Hmm? Oh. Never mind. I don't think it's serious. Faith(confused): OK. (Faith sits down.) Faith: What's the matter, Rosy? We can tell each other girl to girl. Rosy: I don't know. Maybe it's an allergy or something. Faith: Hmm... You know, maybe I should help you feel better. Can I get you anything? Rosy: I can't think of anything. Faith: Oh! I know! You must be in love with somebody are you? Rosy: What?! No! Faith: (Frightened) Whoa! Sorry! Rosy: Oh, sorry, Faith. No, since I have joined the team, I've sworn never to fall in love. My whole team has never been in love and they're doing fine. Faith: Oh. (Feeling guilty) I'm awfully sorry, Rosy. I don't know what came over me. Rosy: It's ok. Faith: (Thinking) There is something fishy going with Rosy. (Rosy looks back at Zany and blushes, not paying attention to Faith.) Faith: (Thinking) Aha! She is in love! She is one lucky mink. (Later rosy is alone and thinking to herself.) Rosy: (Thinking) Well, Rosy, you made yourself look like a fool in front of your best friend. (Zany walks in.) Zany: Hey, Rosy, can you help me with Cooler and Nose Marie's puppies? Rosy: Y-yeah sure. Zany: What's wrong? Rosy: Nothing, Zany. Just a slight headache. Zany: I better go get Faith. Rosy: No, I'm fine. I've just been in the sun too long. Zany: I think you should go inside and lie down. I have Nose Marie fix you a taco. Rosy: No, it's fine. Zany: All right, Rosy. Fess up. You love me, don't you? Rosy: No I.... Yes I do. Zany: Well, why didn't you say so in the first place? I'd understand. Rosy: I was afraid. Zany: Huh. Well, I too came out of the closet. Rosy: You did? Really? Zany: Yep. And you know, you're pretty good-looking. Rosy: Thank you. You look kinda cute too. (Tony enters.) Tony: Hi, Rosy. Hi, Zany. Zany: Hey, Tony. Rosy: Hi. Tony: Oh. Did I miss something? Zany: Nope. Tony: Oh. I was just making sure you guys are okay. Rosy: Everything's alright. Tony: Oh. Say, Cooler and Holly would like to know if you guys wanna come to the mall. Act Two: The Last Devil Dogs Part One Narrator: Our story begins, at the Puppy Pound, Where Cooler and Nose Marie are enjoying the scenery, but little did they realize that they were going to encounter something out of this millennium... Cooler: Hmm... Nose Marie: What is it, Cooler honey? Cooler: I don't know. I have a suspicious feeling that we're in for another wild ride. (They see something hovering in the sky.) Nose Marie: Look up there! Cooler: Whoa! What is that?! Nose Marie: We better get Holly. (Cooler rushes off and returns with Holly.) Cooler: Holly, does that thing look familiar? Holly: Hmmm.... That looks like one of the time machines from before. Of course, I'm not surprised if that was the case. (The time machine lands in front of the trio.) Cooler: Well, it certainly looks kinda familiar. Nose Marie: It looks just like the... (The door opens. Four cloaked dogs step out of the time machine.) Cloaked Dog 1: Is this Holly's Puppy Pound? Cloaked Dog 2: Of course it is. Where else do you think we would be? Nose Marie: Who are you guys? Cloaked Dog 3: Should we introduce ourselves? Cloaked Dog 4: Yes. (hard-driving music starts as they remove their cloaks.) Cloaked Dogs: (Singing) You knew the seven Devil Dogs were our predecessors. Well, we're here to settle with you and we are not all sirs...! Cooler, Nose Marie and Holly: (Aside with turned-off expressions) Where did they learn how to write songs? Maltese: (Looks at her mirror as She sings) The Nasty Narcissist, I am Victoria the Vain! Pomeranian: (Lies down on the ground and yawns as He sings.) The Taskless Troublemaker, I'm Yakima of Acedia! Havanese: (Looking at his baseball cards and sings) The Splurging Superstar, I'm Ethan the Extravagant! Plott Hound: (Depressed as She sings) The Despairing Devil Dog, I'm Kanashimi of Sorrow... (Quick zoom-outs of Victoria holding Two mirrors, Yakima resting on a rock, Ethan throwing money upward and Kanashimi on Her stomach as a gray cloud is over Her head.) All four: (Singing) Our newest plan now, is to cause Chaos in Poundsville, and only then, the Devil Dog Quartet, We will... Prevail! (They all strike a pose as the music ends.) Cooler: Devil Dog Quartet?! Nose Marie: We already have Seven Devil Dogs. Cooler: That was a great performance! (applauds.) Devil Dog Quartet: Huh? Cooler: Wait a minute. Did you say cause chaos in Poundsville? Yakima: Yes! We will cause a lot of calamity and make You not exist and the way We'll do it, is to vanquish as many creatures so Your descendants will cease to exist! Cooler: That's what you think! (Cooler blows a whistle. The PoundRaizers enter.) Victoria: Look! It's the original Devil Dogs! (The Devil Dog Quartet bows before the PoundRaizers.) Bartrand: A fan club? Cooler: Do you know those guys, Bart? Bartrand: Well... Not really, Cooler. They're way after our time, you know. Cooler: Oh. Kanashimi: (Depressed) As we stated before, we are hired by an anonymous man to wreak havoc all over Poundsville. Cooler: And who may that be? Yakima: (Lying on his side) That's for us to know and you to never find O, W, T, Out. Darius: (Aside) I'm guessing he must have flunked spelling class. (To Yakima) Look, young pup, if you think that you and your friends will take over Poundsville, you're nuts. Kanashimi: You're no acorn, yourself, Darius the Desiring. Darius: That's Darius Stravinsky to you, young pup. What I mean to say is that you're crazy if you think you will dominate our home. If that's all you have to say, you better go back to your time period. Victoria: We'll go when we're good and ready. In the meantime... (Victoria aims her compact mirror at Darius' eyes.) Darius: (Screaming) I can't see! I can't see! (Darius collapses.) Darius: (Rolling on the floor) I'm blind! All except Darius: What's the matter?! Darius: (Smiling) I got my eyes closed. Victoria: Darn it all! Why do they do that every time?! Darius: I learned that trick from the Three Pooches. Kanashimi: We'd best take our leave. Yakima: Agreed. (Yakima throws a smoke bomb, and the Devil Dogs escape quickly. However, as they reach the gates, they are caught in a net trap.) Kanashimi: What the...?! Victoria: How did we end up here?! (Antonio walks up to them.) Antonio: Do you really think I'm that stupid to let you get away, pups? Ethan: Oh, come on! Kanashimi: You're no fun anymore! Yakima: You used a cheat code! Antonio: Sorry, but I don't play video games. Besides, I would like to learn more about your little fan club. Victoria: You won't get anything from us. Not even through torture. (Holds a stick of dynamite that's lit.) Fire in the hole! Antonio: Oh no! (Antonio grabs a hose and sprays on the dynamite, drenching the dynamite and the Devil Dog Quartet.) Antonio: What are you trying to do, kill yourselves?! Trivia This fan-made episode marks the debut of Zany, Witty, Yakima, Kanashimi, Victoria, and Ethan. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring the Minks Category:Fan made episodes starring Jayden Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters